Spot's Secret
by BitterSweetDragon
Summary: Spot, the all time ladies man, has a secret that very few know. The Brooklyn newsies find this out and kick him out. The Mannhatten newsies take Spot in but have a couple of questions. Why is Spot beat up, who is Zack, and what is Spot's secret? FINISHED
1. Out of Brooklyn

Disclaimer: I really do wish that I owned newsies. There would be a never  
ending mini series if I had control of them.  
A/N: I'm listening to Janis Joplin (60's singer) at the moment and that's  
why the title is what it is. Thanks for reviewing!  
Chapter 6: Freedom's just another word for nothing left to loose.  
  
On the way to Tibby's Spot realized something. He had everything  
going for him. He was once the King of Brooklyn, or so it seemed. But he'd  
lost everything. Well just about everything. Most of Manhattan had taken it  
well, well after Jack had calmed everyone down. So he still had his  
Manhattan friends and he still had Zack. Thank god for Manhattan and Zack.  
Without them, he really would be nothing. But now that his secret was out,  
he really didn't have anything to loose. He lost Brooklyn and he had lost  
his cane while trying to fight off the newsboys that once were his newsies.  
  
When the couple entered Tibby's, Race waved his hand over to where he  
and Cowboy were sitting. "How are ya feelin' Spot?"  
"I've been bettah." Spot answered and rubbed his shoulder.  
"'ey Spot, I'se been thinking.'"  
"Don't hoit yaself Jackey-boy." Spot smirked.  
"Well since ya don't got Brooklyn anymoah, ya wanna work heah,  
instead of Brooklyn?" Jack said twirling his bandana around with his hand.  
Spot looked at Jack for a bit. A new place, old friends, new friends,  
new paper to work for, new start, Spot thought. "Yeah, I will."  
It was then Spot realized Zack was sitting next to him. He put an arm  
around his boyfriend, "Zack, I love ya."  
Zack's eyes went wide, "Really?" Spot nodded. "I'se love ya too  
Spot."  
With that Spot leaned in and kissed Zack, right in front of everyone.  
He wasn't under any pressure. He was with Manhattan, with old friends that  
he met when the strike was going on, it didn't seem like last year, but it  
was. Spot finally had what he wanted. Freedom.  
  
The end  
Author's Note: Tell me what you guys think about it. Rant, rave, flame,  
praise. Whatever. And no I'm not going to write a sequel. 3 Bitter sweet  
dragon 


	2. Who is Zack?

Chapter 2  
Spot woke up before the rest of the newsies. He climbed out of the  
bunk bed and walked over to the washroom. He stripped down and took a nice  
warm shower. Rafter, one of the Brooklyn Newsies had broken the hot water  
pipe and it never was fixed. So Spot enjoyed his shower. He dried himself  
off and put on every thing but his shirt. He took a good look at his back,  
they hadn't added any new scars to his back, and a few fresh bruises where  
there but nothing he couldn't handle, or hadn't taken before. He put his  
shirt on and fixed his suspenders. He was jsut putting on his shoes when  
Kloppman came up and woke everyone from their slumbers.  
Words like "Carry the Banner" "Five moah minutes" "Get up Cowboy"  
were heard. Groans and yawns. The older newsies shaved their slight  
mustaches and beards to look their youngest. The younger newsies were more  
awake and were humming the newest song they had heard from the homeless  
musicians.  
Spot Conlon was still sitting on his bed when Jack and Blink had  
walked over to him. Jack had just tied his bandana. "Spot, what happened?"  
"Nothing." Spot was fiddling with his shoe lace and not looking up.  
Blink shook his head, "Spot, ya one of da toughest newsies around an'  
heah ya are, all beat up an' not in Brooklyn, somedin had ta happen."  
"Your right, but dat doesn't mean I'm gonna tell ya. Lemme alone."  
"Spot, we wanna know what happened."  
"Well ya not goin ta. Lemme the hell alone. I'm fine." Spot stopped  
playing with his shoelace and stormed out of the lodging house.  
He walked over to the nuns and grabbed a stale piece of bread; stale  
bread for a stale mood. He couldn't have the newsies finding out his  
secret. He just couldn't, he had already lost his position of the fearless  
leader of the Brooklyn newsies. Now he was being the exact opposite. A  
scared seventeen year old newsboy, but he couldn't even be a normal one.  
What would Manhattan say when they all heard that the famous leader, with  
all the looks, all the girls (so they thought, Spot smirked to himself) and  
one of the best sellers didn't like girls? That he was gay, that he hated  
keeping his secret. But in 1899, being gay was one of the things looked  
down on the most. He was already beat up and kicked out of his own lodging  
house. He only had one more place to go after Manhattan and no way in hell  
did he want to go home.  
Spot waited for Newspaper Row's iron gates to open. He had just  
finished the last crumb of the stale bread when Racetrack came along. "Hey  
Spot."  
Spot nodded hello. His eyes were wandering off at nothing. He was  
still out of it. But then his eyes stopped wandering and focused on a short  
newsies with jet black hair and blue eyes. Zack...I wonder if he's alright.  
.did they get to him? Spot cleared his throat, "Zack! Ovah heah."  
Zack turned around and walked towards his boyfriend. "Spot...sarry I  
ran last night, I was afraid dey would soak me...I shoulda stayed.."  
"It's alright, listen, if ya stayed dey woulda killed ya, they tried  
killin' me."  
"I'm sarry Spot, who's dis?" Zack flicked his thumb over towards  
Racetrack.  
"Dis is one ofa my best freinds, Racetrack Higgins, meet Zack  
Palicio. Dis is the guy Brooklyn caught me wid. My boyfreind." Spot  
actually let a smile out with those last two words. The two boys shook  
hands and said their hellos.  
"Are ya a newsie?" Race asked.  
Zack shook his head and some of his raven hair swished around. "I  
work foah Medda, I clean up after her shows."  
The newsies started to come in groups towards newspaper row. The iron  
gates were still closed and would remain closed for ten more minutes.  
"You wanna sell a bit with us, Zack? You'd make some extra cash."  
Spot asked.  
Zack thought about it, "Eh, I'se got nothin' bettah to do. Shoah."  
Seven minutes passed by and while more and more newsies started to  
come the more nervuos Spot got. It would only take one Manhattan newsie  
(besides Racetrack) to know that he was gay and the words would spread  
faster than wild fire. They knew how to spread the word around here.  
Three more minutes and then I can scram... Three minutes passed by  
and just as Spot saw Jack he thought of something. He got closer to Zack  
and whispered this, "I hate ta do dis but while we're 'round heah, we're  
not ya know, tagethea, okay?"  
Zack made a face but nodded. He didn't like the fact that he had to  
hide his sexuality at all. But he had enough sense not to share it with  
anyone who he didn't trust. He just wanted to kiss Spot then and there. He  
didn't want to care what all the other people thought about him. But the  
refrained from his desire and depressed over how he couldn't even hold  
Spot's hand.  
Jack walked over to Spot and glanced at Zack, "Who's dis?"  
"A friend of mine; Zack, Jack, Jack, Zack."  
The two nodded hellos to each other. "So you'se gonna be a newsie?"  
"I'se already hava job but I need the extra cash for food and board."  
The ringing of the bell was heard and the iron gates opened. Jack got his  
spot in the front of the line followed by his girlfreind Gal, then Davey  
followed by Les, then Racetrack followed by Spot and Zack.  
What none of them knew or noticed, was a single Brooklyn newsie with  
a baseball bat and that one newsie, Trace, moved himself to the front of  
the line and hit Spot as hard as he could. 


	3. That's got to hurt

Chapter 3  
Spot fell to the ground with a thud. Zack turned around and snatched  
the bat away from Trace and his blue eyes started to turn a pale steal  
color. "You son of a bitch!"  
"Whad ya gonna do faggot? Ya boyfriend is prolly dead 'bout now..."  
Trace never got to say another word for the rest of his life. Zack  
had swung the bat back and slammed it into Tace's jaw. All the newsies  
heard a loud scream and there was blood and teeth all over. Zack dropped  
the bat, saw the blood, started shaking and then fainted to the ground  
right next to Spot.  
There was a moment where a fog horn could of gone off and none of the  
newsies would have noticed. Jack and David grabbed Spot's body and Blink  
and Race grabbed Zack's. No one touched the bleeding hysterical Trace. He  
ran off and no one followed. Jack, Mush, Blink, Skittery, and Race took  
Spot and Zack back to the lodging house. Skittery rushed to the phone and  
called the doctor. Then opened the "sick" room door on the first floor.  
The sick room had three beds, a mirror, three chairs, and a trunk in  
it. Jack, David, Blink and Race gently put the two boys on separate beds.  
Skittery had gotten a water basin and splashed some water on Zack. He woke  
up and looked like a deer in the headlights.  
Race put his hand on Zack's shoulder, don't worry, ya okay..."  
"I just knocked someone's teeth out! Spot's...." He started crying as  
soon as he saw the unconscious Spot.  
"Spot's gonna be fine, we just called the doctor." David said.  
Just then the doctor came in and told everyone to get out so he could  
work. Everyone listened but Zack, who was too hysterical to even notice  
that the doctor had arrived.  
The other newsies went out to the stairs and sat down. Jack was  
shaking his head, "Spot's....."  
"I can't believe it." David said in a melancholy voice.  
"Alot of guys are jealous of his looks.." Blink said with a bit of  
anger in his voice.  
"He could have gotten any girl he wanted..." Skittery sighed.  
"But he never has liked them."  
"What?" Blink, Skittery, David, and Jack said at the same time.  
"Since when?"  
Race looked at his pocket watch, "Me and Spot used ta be real close  
when we weah kids, had at least one drunken Irish parent. He told me when  
we where 9 that he didn't like girls and how he'd never marry one. He's  
never even dated one."  
"But he always has girls around him..." Blink said.  
"That's because he doesn't tell them he's gay, I mean, that's why he  
got beat up and kicked outa Brooklyn. They caught him kissin' Zack in his  
room."  
Meanwhile in the "sick" room the doctor had given Zack a lollipop  
just to shut him up and was examining Spot. He had asked Zack what had  
happened and Zack gave the details, but leaving out the part where he  
smashed Trace's jaw out. With the information the doctor looked closely at  
Spot's shoulder. Where Trace had hit him and called the other boys back in.  
"He missed his head by inches. But the blow was enough to knock him out.  
His shoulder is broken and you need to make sure he keeps the cast I put  
on, on. You will also need to make sure he wears his sling. I don't want  
him out of bed for three days. Make sure he take's these pills too, one a  
day. That will be six dollars."  
The newsboys looked at each other, then looked at Zack who had pulled  
a five out of his wallet, "You guys hava dollah?"  
Jack had twenty cents, Race had fifty, David had ten and Blink had  
ten. They handed it all to the doctor and all sat down and looked at their  
unconscious friend. 


	4. We dont want him!

Chapter 4  
Spot didn't wake up the rest of the day, or the night for that  
matter, but Zack, Race, and Jack stayed with Spot for the rest of the day.  
They knew that when the rest of the newsies returned that they wouldn't be  
happy with Spot's sexuality. Things were just like that during these days.  
Blink and Skittery both had left. Blink was fuming about how Spot was gay,  
but Skittery just left because he needed the money.  
  
At six almost all the newsies had arrived at the Lodging house. They  
demanded to see Jack. They were not happy about Spot at all, just as Jack  
and Race had anticipated. Zack was shaking for the fear of another attack  
on Spot and himself, "Jack, ya can't see dem, dey don't understand. Dey'll  
want him out an' he has nowheah to go."  
"I need ta tawlk to dem, Zack, maybe dey'll shaddup." Jack ran his  
fingers threw his hair. "Dey gotta listen ta me."  
"Doesn't mean dey'll do what ya want Jackey boy, ya know when dey're  
mad, dey're mad." Race had light up his cigar and look a long drag out of  
it. He wanted to be far away as the angry mob as he could. Blink had  
probably told the rest of the gang that he had always known about Spot.  
They never liked having things kept from them. They might even kick him out  
too.  
Jack left the room and entered the room of pissed off newsies. Things  
were heard as soon as Jack opened the door. Things like "Get dat fag outa  
heah!" "Keep 'im away!" "Kick de fairy outa heah!" "Yeah, nevah let the  
freak back." "Ya want da pervert heah while we showah?"  
Jack got up on one of the stairs and gave the crowd a glare. "Listen,  
I'se know ya all are angry 'bout Spot, but ya havta heah me out."  
"We want him outa heah!!" Snoddy yelled out.  
"Listen, Spot's not gonna do anydin' we'se all known him fa years an'  
he ain't evah hit on ya, or looked foah dat matter. He's kept to himself  
and has hidden his secret from you. You'se all were concerned when Spot  
came in heah last night all beat up and covahed in blood. You'se all asked  
who did dat ta him. Brooklyn is ya answer. Brooklyn caught him and Brooklyn  
beat da hell outa him and kicked him out. You'se all hae respected him for  
who he was, what he's known fa. Not who he likes, he's still da same guy,  
but just with one difference."  
"He's a fag!" Itey yelled.  
"Damn proud of it too." Then the door opened and Spot stood up on  
the step next to Jack, followed by Zack and Race. "I hated hiding it, but I  
ain't stupid. I'se still da same guy, it's just ya know my secret now. I  
don't have Brooklyn ta back me up now, but I'se still can beat anyone of ya  
in heah when my shouldah gets better. If ya got a problem with me heah, den  
deal wid it or leave."  
With that being said Itey, Kid Blink, Snoddy, and Bumlets left. They  
would not be seen in the Manhattan Lodging house for two weeks.  
The crowd settled back down and Spot went back into the sick room.  
Race, Zack and Jack followed. "How much did ya heah?"  
"I hiord de whole ding, dey really don't like my secret too much do  
dey?" Spot half heartedly smirked. The smirk faded away quickly.  
"I dink it was mostly Blink, Bumlets, Snoddy and Itey yelling out."  
Jack answered, "It's getting late, we'll tawlk 'bout dis later."  
Jack and Race left and went upstairs. "What am I gonna do Zack? If  
dey kick me out..."  
Zack kissed the top of Spot's head lovingly "Doesn't seem dat dey  
will. Ya got a rep dat dey respect."  
"Most of that rep is gone. Now all dey see is de woird 'gay.'"  
"Don't worry 'bout it, let's get some sleep." Zack kissed Spot on  
his lips and went into his own bed. 


	5. couple questions for you

Chapter 5  
  
The morning was definitely an awkward one for Spot. Some of the newsies yielded from him, shot him looks when they thought he wasn't watching. Some of the guys acted the same to Spot, they still respected him, but those numbers were few. Only Jack, Race, Gal, Ducky (Racetrack's girlfreind), Skittery, Swifty, and a few others. The girls seemed curious about Spot and they asked him a couple questions before everyone left for the Distribution office.  
  
"Hey Spot." Gal and Ducky said.  
  
"Hey." Spot yawned.  
  
"Ummm.... if ya don't mind, can we ask ya a couple questions?"  
  
Spot raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "I guess so, whadda wanta know?"  
  
"Umm...when did ya fiost know ya wheah, ya know.."  
  
"Gay?" Spot offered.  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"I guess I was 'bout twelve, I'se seventeen now. I was still wid my family, der was dis guy in my class, an' I jist fell foah 'im an' den I kept fallin' foah guys."  
  
Now Ducky had a question, "Who was ya fiost boyfriend?"  
  
Spot smiled, "He was actually a newsie from da Bronx, his name was Smirk. Jist like 'is name, always smirkin'. Brown hair, brown eyes, short an' nevah was a dull moment wid 'im."  
  
"Have ya evah...um...been..well...wid a guy?" Snap, another newsgirl asked.  
  
At that moment Zack walked in and smiled, "He's seventeen an' ya goils dink he hasn't?"  
  
False, a newsgirl with curly red hair, sat up, "Who are ya ta know?"  
  
Spot broke out laughing, "He would know, he's my boyfriend."  
  
Ducky looked at her pocket watch, "Hey we'se gotta go, da gates will be openin' in ten minutes. Arrividerci."  
  
"Bye Spot." False waved.  
  
"See ya latah." Gal and Snap followed Ducky and False out the door.  
  
Zack smiled at his boyfriend and sat on the edge of Spot's bed, "Are ya feelin' any bettah?"  
  
"Little bit. It still hoits." Spot rubbed his shoulder.  
  
Zack took out the pills that the doctor gave him and poured a glass of water, "Take one of dese, I'll help da pain."  
  
Spot took the water and the pill. "Now, wheah would I be widdout ya?"  
  
Zack came even closer to Spot and smiles, "I dunno."  
  
Spot kissed him and Zack deepened the kiss. Their tongues played with each other for a while and then their hands became restless and started to wander. Spot started kissing Zack's neck while at the same time undoing his shirt. Spot let his fingers barely touch Zack's skin; making him shiver with anti....pation (sorry had to have a rocky horror quote.) Zack took of Spot's shirt and did the same to him. The two teenagers did more than just that. They were just rounding second base when they heard something and stopped, "Spot, what was dat?"  
  
Spot shrugged, "I dunno. Oh, I know, it's prolly Kloppman, he's the person who owns dis, I dink he's comin' down da stairs...."  
  
Both boys rushed back into their clothing and just as Zack got back on his own bed the door opened and in came Kloppman, "You boys alright? I heard some noises..."  
  
"We're fine." Both boys said.  
  
"Okay, I was just checking on you two." Kloppman left then shut the door.  
  
Spot got a glimpse of the clock on the wall. It said 11:58. "Hey, do ya wanna go get somedin' ta eat?"  
  
Zack nodded, "Wheah?"  
  
"Tibby's, it's jist a block away."  
"Okay." And the two boys got up, fixed themselves up and walked out towrds Tibby's.  
  
Author's Note: I would put a lot more slash in here, but I know that all of you who are reading this are not 18. (I would know, I read a lot of it and I'm only 16) and I don't want to do anything more than second base in here. =P 


	6. disclaimer! oops

Disclaimer- I do own any of the Disney characters. I do own Zack, Gal, Trace, False, and Ducky. Sorry to add this so late. I just remembered about it. Well I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. 3 Bittersweet Dragon 


	7. Freedom's just another word for nothing

A/N; how do you delete chapters? 


End file.
